


Fergalicious

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Close Calls, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Fear, Heavy Angst, Hide and Seek, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, Horror, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Is A Little Shit, Scary, Scary Clowns, Survival, Survival Horror, Teenage Drama, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In the Niebolt House, Eddie and Richie are hiding for dear life. Things are admitted, but not in the way you think.Oneshot/drabble





	Fergalicious

Pennywise was coming for them and all of this had been a mistake. Eddie Kaspbrak may or may not have been hyperventilating about all of this too right now. He didn't want to die! Death terrified him! And even though deep down he knew it was a part of normal life and that like it or not it'd happen someday--he didn't want that day to be today. And he definitely didn't want to die with Richie Tozier of all people. 

The two of them were in a closet on the second floor of the old Niebolt House. Bill had gotten separated from them and Eddie prayed that he was safe wherever he was. Eddie could hear the clown outside searching for them too. He was shaking so hard that Richie could probably feel it pressed up against him. He didn't want to be found. He didn't want to come out of the closet this way. Ahem. 

"We have to be quiet." Eddie whispered, and his voice cracked. "Not one word." 

"...fergalicious." Richie whispered back, right in his ear. He shivered at the warm, gentle breath against his skin. In a different situation he might've been able to laugh, but now he just felt like crying. 

"I said no words!" he hissed. 

"Oh, I see. Two weeks ago, we're playing Scrabble, it's not a word. Suddenly it is a word because it's convenient for you." Richie said back. 

"Richie Tozier I swear to god--" he pinched his best friend. 

But the floor outside the closet creaked suddenly. All they could do then was hold each other closer. 


End file.
